fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
F.E.Z Trooper
|-|Phase 1 Armour= |-|Phase 2 Armour= |-|Phase 3 Armour= |-|Phase 4 Armour= Character Theme Summary The F.E.Z Soldier is the primary operating soldier sent on missions to Earth to help contain and neutralise the undead threat on Earth. All troopers were stationed on Shadow Base 1 (Formerly known as U.N.S Freedom) when the outbreak first started. Although they were devastated at the lose of life below, they knew someone had to step in and do what had to be done. It was these brave men and women who decided to dedicate their lives on saving as much of humanity as possible and to build a brave new world in space. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 8-C with weaponry | 8-A physically, Low 7-B with weaponry | At least 7-C physically, 7-A with weaponry | 7-A physically, High 7-A with weaponry Name: F.E.Z Soldier Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Male/Female Age: Varies Classification: Soldiers, Military Police, Super Soldiers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts Masters, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Healing, Stealth Mastery, Adaptation, Information Analysis | All previous powers, Resistance against (Necromancy, Soul Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and extremely High/Low temperatures), Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation | All previous powers to a higher degree plus, Regeneration (Low-Mid) can survive evisceration and ventricular penetration, Longevity (Can live for hundreds of thousands of years). | All previous powers plus Spatial Manipulation (Energy back-ups are transferred from the main operating base), Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Physical blows can heavily damage cars with single strikes), Building level with weaponry (Single charges from weapons have the energy required to demolish several story buildings) | Multi-City Block level physically (Capable of contending with monsters that can can tank Multi-City Block bombs), Small City level with weaponry (Weaponry is integrated with pulse technology, which is similar to energy outputs of high-end nukes, of old Earth) | At least Town level physically (Suits now have the power to enhance physical strength to that of average old Earth nukes), Mountain level with weaponry (In testing, weapons have shown to do significant damage to Mountains) | Mountain level physically (Tampering with new energies, soldiers can now tear through mountains using raw strength alone), at least Large Mountain level with weaponry, possibly higher (Simulation testing as shown that weaponry can now completely destroy regular mountains with no effort and have shown to completely destroy larger mountains easily). Speed: Peak Human to low end Subsonic (Consists of the best soldiers of the future) | Supersonic+ (Can easily dodge old Earth ballistic weaponry at close range) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can easily dodge lighting with minor effort summoned by elemental undead types) | Sub-Relativistic (Via researching new technologies and experimenting with the human body, soldiers start to appear as blurs as they can move, think, and react faster than 1% the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Soldiers make an Olympic athlete look like a sissy) | Class 25 (Can pick up and throw even the largest civilian vehicles with ease) | Class G (An enraged soldier picked up a mountain and threw it at a horde of undead) | Unknown possibly Class T (Based on the previous report of a soldier lifting an average sized mountain, it should be possible for a soldier to lift any mountain, although this has not been tested yet) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class | Town Class | Mountain Class Durability: Wall level (Scientifically tested that armour can withstand the forces of a car moving in excess of 200+ MPH with little to no damage) | Multi-City Block level (Can withstand blows from undead behemoths capable of doing this damage) | Town level (Armours were put through simulations and were shown to be un-affected by average yield, old Earth nukes) | Mountain level (Soldiers can test each other out in H2H combat and physical blows do minor damage leaving only scuffs) Stamina: Superhuman, almost infinite in later iterations (Biological tampering allows the soldier to never need rest or sleep for lifetimes on end). Range: With V.I accuracy, soldiers can snipe opponents from miles away, other wise hundreds of metres. The vibro blade can latch onto targets several meters away. Standard Equipment: *'Firearms' **Plasma Rifles **Plasma Machine Guns **Plasma Launchers **Shock Cannons *'Explosives' **Detonators **H.E.L.P (High Energy Light Projectile) *'On-Board Systems' **HUD **Flight Pack **Stealth Package **Self-Adapting Sensors **Anti-Necromancy Countermeasures **Spirit Bomb **Virtual Intelligence **Liquid Pump **Gas Fans **Combustion Module **Back-Up Package **Vibro Blade **Med-Package and Regen System Intelligence: Combat Genius, are expertly trained in every form of combat. Super-Genius with V.I (Can easily access and technically never forget a memory allowing troops to improve learning efficiency, V.I also reacts with adapting sensors to react to certain situations, whether combat, or non-combat related. Also contains every byte of information (from the past and present) that can be used in situations to change the tone of voice to win sway a conversation, or predict a battle that can happen several days before it occurs. Weaknesses: Soldiers need a high level of sustenance to compensate for the amount of energy spent, however, they can go for several months without the need for food and water. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phase 1:' **'Plasma weaponry:' Basic plasma weapons that fire spherical energy bolts that. Rifles are used for medium to extreme ranges (when used as a sniper rifle). Machine guns fire the bolts at an accelerated rate, but overheats quite quickly. Plasma launchers can be charged to fire single bolts which detonate when on contact. Shock cannons are more effective at a closer range as they as a "shotgun", spreading the plasma discharge and cutting through enemy matter. **'Detonators:' Powerful explosives that detonate plasma energy. **'Basic Medical Kits:' Medical kits that can help heal large cuts, revive incapacitated soldiers, and heal minor internal damage. **'Flamethrowers:' Combustible plasma can now be squirted out and ignited at foes. **'HUD:' Implemented V.I helps out with the planning and prediction of enemy attacks. It has the knowledge of the entirety of the Internet embedded inside it, and information is shared between the trooper and command. Also provides light to see in dark environments. **'Basic flight:' has mini jet servos in the boots of the trooper to allow thet user to scale heights. **'Basic Melee weapons:' All troopers are outfitted with a "vibro blade". This blade can be detached to act as a dagger, extended as a sword, or fire it when mounted to the suit to grapple enemies with the blade. **'Back-up systems:' In case there is a systems failure, there is a emergency power kit that still allows a limited amount of power for a week or two. **'Stealth Package' Weapons have can fire silent charges, in the addition of dampened jet modules. *'Phase 2:' **'Plasma weaponry:' Plasma Weapons now have a higher damage output and can cool down faster. Can now **'Detonators:' Explosives now have a higher yield. **'Advanced Medical Kits:' Medical kits can now heal fatal wounds, and some major internal damage. Medical kits are used internally and inject into the trooper when damage is taken. Some flu's and weaker viruses can be countered easily. **'Flight:' Troopers have improved foot mounted servos, as well as palm and a mounted rocket piece on the back section. Liquid pump can pump out any unwanted water breaches. **'Basic Sensors:' Limited time in space/underwater environments is possible for short periods of time, internal temperature can now be altered to make the wearer more comfortable and relaxed. Liquids can now be pumped onto the surface of the suit to adapt the pH levels to neutralise and harmful effects. Cooling/Heating liquid can also be pumped onto the surface of the suit to negate any harmful effects. **'Vibro Blade:' Improved reliability and effectiveness in combat. Can send out a discharge of electromagnetic energy. **'V.I:' The Virtual Intelligence connects itself to the mind of the user. The V.I decodes the language used by the enemy to create counter spells negating any soul based or necromancy attacks. **'Storage Reserves:' A full back-up is now placed into the armour, as well being able to absorb any energy based attacks to recharge energy. *'Phase 3:' **'Weaponry:' Plasma weaponry and explosives are now super advanced thanks to atomic advances. H.E.L.P is an extremely powerful self-guided bomb that blinds and vaporises anyone too close to the centre of the blast. **'Medical and Regeneration:' The trooper can suffer horrifying injuries and regenerate to full health. The body is full of artificial blood cells that wipe out most types of infection. Body clock has been slowed down greatly to age incredibly slow. **'Flight' Full flight in any environment without the worry of pressure or oxygen issues. **'Efficient Sensors:' Sensors react almost instantaneously to environmental changes **'Storage:' Primary energy reserves are heavily increased, as well as having 3 back-up systems in place. **'Spirit Bomb:' A huge flash of that blinds enemies stunning them. *'Phase 4:' **'Upgrades:' 100% synchronisation between man and suit is achieved. The suit permanently moulds itself to the trooper in use and the V.I acts as a second brain. The suit is now a life support system acting when even the person inside is tired or unconscious. The main storage capacity has been greatly improved, as well as having 5 back-up systems in place. Via learning how to create portals, energy storage from the main base of operations (Shadow Base 1) can now send energy through spatial transference when needed. Weapons have been upgraded. Any internal and unwanted gasses are pumped out. The human body is nearly immune to any infection. Key: Phase 1 | Phase 2 | Phase 3 | Phase 4 Note: I want to give additional credit to the makers of XCOM as this profile heavily draws inspiration from the series. Note 2: The quote is not mine and I take no credit for it, all credit goes to the original creators Others Notable Victories: Dark Spider (Marvel Fanon Comics) Dark Spider's Profile (Note:Speed was equal and this was the Phase 2 F.E.Z Trooper) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Electricity Users Category:Space Users Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9